European Patent Application No. 168 817, published Jan. 22, 1986, discloses a rotating spinning centrifuge in which the spinning material is pumped as a spinnable solution into the central inlet end of the spinning centrifuge by an extruder positioned outside of the spinning centrifuge. The extruder is provided to increase the spinning pressure applied to the spinning material above and beyond the pressure which can be obtained by centrifugal force with rotation of the spinning centrifuge. The disadvantage of this known spinning centrifuge resides in the fact that dynamic seals must be provided between the supply line and the rotating inlet central channel of the spinning centrifuge. These dynamic seals must not only withstand dynamic pressure loads, but also substantial increased temperatures which result in the seals not maintaining the proper sealing action over long periods of use. Sealing by means of pressurized gas volume is not practical because this would require a regulation of the fluid level in the sealing space containing the pressurized gas volume.
In contrast to the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spinning centrifuge in which the spinning solution is supplied under pressure without the use of dynamic seals.